


Flower Power

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A small ficlet based on the prompt "Why the hell are you bleeding?!"





	Flower Power

Tamora opened her door to find Felix bouncing excitedly on his toes on the other side, hands clasped behind his back. He grinned up at her, a mild blush already claiming his cheeks.

“Evenin’, Miss Calhoun,” he said brightly.

“Felix, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tamora?” she said softly, shaking her head in amusement at his formality.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, that just doesn’t seem like the proper way to address a lady,” he replied.

This was their third date, and while Felix was very eager to move their relationship forward, he was careful to keep a safe distance and take things slow until she felt comfortable. If he were to overstep his bounds and upset her, he could never forgive himself.

“These are for you, my lady,” he said, presenting a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

“They’re beautiful, thank you,” she replied. “Why don’t you come inside for a minute while I find a vase for those?”

He followed her inside with the bouquet in hand, smiling to himself at the faint blush he had noticed on her cheeks when he had shown her the flowers. She was very guarded, and he often had a hard time figuring out how she was feeling. It filled him with joy to see a small sign that things were going well between them–not that he would ever mention it to her. He knew she would be too proud to admit it. As he pondered this, his nose suddenly became very irritated. He sniffled once or twice, trying to rid his nose of whatever had caused his discomfort.

“You’d better not be getting sick on me,” Calhoun said from the kitchen.

“Oh, no, ma’am,” he replied. “It’s probably some leftover brick dust, nothing to worry about!”

Just as he attempted to give her a reassuring smile, a violent sneeze shook through him. He barely had a moment to recover when it happened again. And then again.

“My land, I don’t know what came over me,” he said, sniffling once more. “Please excuse me.”

“Are you sure you’re not getting sick?” she teased as she crouched in front of her sink in search of a vase. Having finally found it all the way in the back of the cabinet under the sink, she stood back up. “Don’t tell me we’ll have to stay in tonight instead of–Why the hell are you bleeding?!”

“W-What?” Felix began to panic, holding the flowers out in front of him to prevent any blood from getting on them. “Where?!”

The space above his top lip was a deep red as a rather impressive nosebleed overcame him. Tamora hurried into the living room, bringing a wad of paper towels with her. She knelt in front of him and pressed them to his face to stop the trails of blood that trickled out of his nose.

“Has this ever happened before?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

“Just once, and that was when I–Oh…” he trailed off, a look of realization in his eyes.

“What?” Tamora demanded.

“Well, it turns out that I am just a tad…allergic…to flowers,” he admitted sheepishly, avoiding her gaze.

“ _What?_ ” she replied incredulously. “Then why did you bring me those?”

“Well, just because  _I_  can’t have flowers doesn’t mean  _you_  shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy them,” he said defensively, clutching the flowers to his chest.

“Stop holding them so close to your face!” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. She took the flowers from him and gave him the wad of napkins. 

She stood up and walked into the kitchen, placing the bouquet in the vase she had found a few moments ago. Felix was just finishing cleaning himself up when she sat down next to him on the floor.

“Are you going to be okay to go to dinner?” she asked softly.

“I think it’s all cleared up now,” he nodded. He looked up at her with wide, apologetic eyes. “I’m so sorry, I was just so excited to bring you those flowers I forgot all about what happened last time I went near ‘em.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” she said. “It was very sweet of you to bring me flowers, Felix. But please never do that again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled.

“And hey, Felix?” she said with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am?” 

“You just bled in front of me. I think we’re on a first name basis now.”


End file.
